Hospitality
by KatieWR
Summary: Alois Trancy elfoglalta Ciel testét, s ezzel megpróbál elhelyezkedni az életében. A szerepjátszás nem megy egyszerűen, főleg, mert Ciel feltett szándéka megutáltatni saját létét a szőke fiúval, és úgy tűnik: nem csak a Phantomhive-szolgák, valamint a halott Sebastian démoni mágiájának lenyomatát viselő birtok is a valódi Phantomhive gróffal van. Jó olvasást!
1. Belső világok

Szerzői megjegyzés: A történet anime/manga crossover, tehát néhány tényt átvesz a mangából, de ezekhez fűzök magyarázatot. Valamint fogalmam sincs, hogy egyáltalán belehelyezhető-e ez az anime világába, így előfordulhat, hogy kicsit AU. Ja, és OOC karakterek. Szerintem.

Köszönet a bétázásért Kijának~

Jó olvasást hozzá~

Hospitality ~ Vendégszeretet

I. Fejezet  
~Belső világok ~

A megjelenésük általános megrökönyödést váltott ki a Phantomhive-szolgák körében. Zavartan méregették a korábbról ismerős szobalányt és komornyikot.  
- Bocchan… Hol van Sebastian-san? – kérdezte óvatosan Finnian, ám a választ nem az ifjú gróftól kapta.  
- Meghalt – jelentette ki a férfi, a Trancy-ház komornyikja. Megigazította a szemüvegét, aztán beletúrt a hajába.

Mey-Rin felsikoltott, a szája elé kapta a kezét, Bardory szájából a szőnyegre esett a cigaretta, Finny elkerekedett, könnyes szemekkel nézett az aranyszín szemű férfira.  
- Felvettem helyette Claude-ot és Hannah-t – szólt ekkor Ciel, érzelemmentes hangon, miközben elgondolkodó pillantást vetett a vörös hajú szobalányra.  
_(Sebastian meghalt…)  
_ Lépett egyet felé, kinyújtotta a karját, már éppen elérte volna a kerek szemüveglencsét.  
_(Azonnal hagyd abba!)  
_ Egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán széles mozdulattal megfordult, s felnézett Claude-ra.  
- Le akarok feküdni – közölte, mire a komornyik bólintott, és a lépcső felé terelte a fiút. – Felébredt és máris próbálkozik – szólt egy perccel később, mikor már csak ketten voltak. Nem kapott választ, ám amikor nem sokkal később lefeküdt aludni, és lehunyta szemeit, álmában furcsa helyen találta magát.  
Úgy festett, mintha csak egy hatalmas játékos doboz borult volna ki egy óriási, fekete helyiségben, melynek sem falait, sem plafonját nem látni. A padló fekete-fehér, négyzet alakú lapokból volt kirakva. A levegőben francia kártyák, nyitott, illusztrált oldalukat mutogató könyvek, plüssállatok, édességcsomagolások úsztak.  
Ahogy előre haladt, felsejlettek egy romos ház körvonalai. Jóval előtte egy díszes, háttámlás, karfás szék állt, megismerte a benne ülő Cielt. Nem látta pontosan, mit visel, csak a palástot és a koronát, valamint a gúnyos félmosolyt, mely ott ült a szája sarkában.  
- Hol vagyok? – kérdezett rá, mire a fiú felnevetett.  
- Inkább az a kérdés, hogy jöttél ide, és mikor mész el végérvényesen – válaszolta nyugodtan, de a mosoly nem szűnt, ott bujkált az arcán. – Azt hiszed, azzal, hogy elfoglaltad a testem, hasonlítani fogsz rám? Nem fognak jobban szeretni, ha megpróbálod ellopni az életem – jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
Alois felkacagott, hangja örömtelenül visszhangzott a helyen.  
- Csak az a baj, hogy én állok nyerésre – mondta elmosolyodva, s világoskék szemeit Ciel égbolt-kékjeibe fúrta.  
- Ne tégy elhamarkodott kijelentéseket – figyelmeztette. – Az én testem, az én házam, az én életem. Én diktálom a szabályokat.  
- Én irányítok – sziszegte válaszul.  
- Ideig-óráig még talán – legyintett. – Azonban most, hogy felébredtem, már nem csak a tiéd az irányítás – tette hozzá. – Jut eszembe, parancsold meg a démonaidnak, hogy ne merészeljenek a szolgáimhoz nyúlni.  
- Mert, ha nem? – fonta össze karjait, és pillantott várakozón Phantomhive _valódi_ grófjára.  
- Megteszem én – vágta rá magától értetődően a választ, s felállt a székből. A palást, a korona azon nyomban semmivé foszlott, Ciel egyszerű, hétköznapi kék öltözetét viselte, ahogy határozott léptekkel felé tartott.  
- Nem tudod – tiltakozott Alois a fejét rázva, bár talán már maga sem hitt abban, hogy van esélye ellent mondani. A sötét hajú túl határozottnak tűnt.  
Ciel hirtelen lépett hozzá közel, megragadta az egyik vállát, és maga mellett lökte hátra, így egy pillanattal később átesett _valamin_, s olyan helyen találta magát, amiről fogalma sem volt.  
- Csak addig nézelődhetsz, ameddig vissza nem érek – hangzott még a figyelmeztetés, majd a fiú eltűnt.  
A határvonalon túl egészen más világ terült el, mint a fekete tátongó űrben lebegő játékbirodalom. Itt minden a helyén volt, zöld fű, virágillat, napsütés, meleg levegő, kellemesen susogó fák, lágy szellő. Az előzőhöz képest valódi mennyország. Hamarosan a szereplők is megjelentek, s Alois ekkor jött rá: egy emlékvilágba csöppent.  
Nem sokáig tudta nézni az idilli családi jelenetet, egy halk csettintésre az megakadt, majd a félig átlátszó, sugárzó alakok eltűntek. A tér is folyamatosan változott körülöttük, besötétedett, világító fehér rózsákkal teli kertben álltak.  
_ (A birtok kertje. Múlt nyáron. A rózsák Sebastian munkái. Egész évszakban hibátlanul pompáztak. Olyan gyönyörű volt.) _  
- Szóval, mikor akarsz eltűnni végre? – érdeklődte komolyan.  
- Semmikor – hangzott a válasz. – Most jól érzem magam! – nevetett fel, és kitárt karokkal fordult egyet a tengelye körül.  
- Rossz válasz – közölte hűvös hangon, s az eddig ártalmatlan rózsakert most életre kelt: tövises indák csavarodtak a szőke fiú köré, teljesen gúzsba kötözve őt. – A testem kell? Hát jó, megkapod – mosolyodott el, ám ez a gesztus semmi jót nem ígért.  
- Eressz el! – próbált kapálózni, ám a tövisek felsértették a bőrét, így inkább mozdulatlanul maradt.  
- Megkapod, minden bajával együtt – folytatta. – Jobb lett volna, ha most feladod, de hiába sürgős a dolgom, egy kicsit tudok várni. – Mondanivalója közben kinyújtotta a kezét, s könnyedén letört egyet a rózsák közül, majd közelebb lépve a szőkéhez annak lila kabátjára tűzte. – Egy kis ajándék – suttogta. – Kóstolj csak bele az életembe, nem jobb, mint a tiéd, azt garantálom. Később még találkozunk – intett egyet, s mire felfoghatta volna, az ágyában ült fel.  
Zihált, s a paplan alá pillantott, ám sem az álombéli tövisek, sem a fehér virág nem voltak sehol. Megnyugodva dőlt hátra a párnára, és felkuncogott. Ennyire könnyen nem fog ki rajta! Édes-fanyar illat csapta meg az orrát, oldalra pillantott. Az éjjeliszekrényen egy díszes vázában három szál hibátlan, hófehér rózsa illatozott. Meredten bámult a virágokra, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal lelökte a vázát, az darabokra tört, a víz kiömlött, a növények a szőnyegen terültek el, de így legalább nem látta őket.

~*H.S.P.T.L.T.Y.*~

- Claude – suttogta a szoba csendjébe a nevet.  
- Üdvözlöm újra köztünk, Phantomhive gróf – szólt a bársonyos hang az ágy mellől. Ciel lesújtó pillantást vetett a szemüveges férfira.  
- Ne merészeljétek bántani a szolgáimat, világos? Mondd meg annak a nőszemélynek is. Ha csak egy ujjal is hozzájuk értek, elintézem, hogy Alois Trancy gyűrűje a Temze mélyén kössön ki, megértetted? – A démon elmosolyodott, két kesztyűs kezén megtámaszkodott az ágyon, és egészen közel hajolt a fiúhoz, aki rezzenéstelenül állta pillantását.  
- Nincs szükség fenyegetőzésre, őket amúgy sem akartuk belekeverni. Mindazonáltal meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a démon, akivel szerződést kötött, már nem él.  
- Lehet, hogy így van, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy teljesen tehetetlen vagyok – jelentette ki nyugodtan. – Nem fogom önként kiszolgáltatni a lelkem egy olyan huszadrangú senkinek, mint te.  
Az aranyszín tekintet vörösen villant, de Ciel nem hátrált meg, pillantása ugyanolyan nyugodt maradt, mint eddig.  
- Emlékeztetem, hogy ez a huszadrangú senki megölte a komornyikját – mondta enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában, ahogy felegyenesedett.  
- Ostoba volt, de ez legyen az ő gondja, nem igaz? – mosolyodott el halványan. – Figyelmeztetlek: nem maradtam itt hathatós felkészítés nélkül. Nem vagyok egyedül. Észre fogják venni, hogy valami nincs rendben. Hiába minden csábításod, túl bolondok ahhoz, hogy fogjon rajtuk a próbálkozásod… - egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, érezte elgyengülni a testét. – Nem fogom hagyni Aloisnak, hogy azt tegyen, amit akar. Nem, amíg itt vagyok. És nem mellesleg… - lassan visszafeküdt a párnára, onnan mosolygott fel a férfira, édes, gyermeki mosollyal, mely olyan ártatlan burokba vonta a holdfényben fürdő arcát, mintha valóban csak egy tizenhárom éves fiú lenne –, Claude Faustus, te még tartozol nekem. – Egy pillanatig elnézte a megdöbbent arcot, aztán lehunyta a szemeit, hogy álomba merülhessen.  
Dermedten állt az ágy mellett, aztán elmosolyodott. Ha jobban belegondolt, Ciel Phantomhive több szempontból is a főnyeremény. Nem csak a teste, a lelke, de a szelleme is tökéletes. Még így, hogy valójában semmi nincs a kezében, még így is úgy forgatja a lapjait, hogy a lehető legjobban jöjjön ki a helyzetből. Nem fél, mert tisztában van vele, hogy addig van biztonságban, míg Alois lelke is vele van. És a szavaiban volt valami fenyegetés… nem is… _ígéret_.  
_Ígéret, hogy ember létére behajtja a tartozását egy démonon._

- Jobb lenne, ha elmennétek – jelentette ki, mikor belépett a konyhába. A személyzet rápillantott, érezte bennük a kétségbeesést.  
- Ez Bocchan parancsa? – érdeklődte nyugodt hangon Tanaka.  
- Nem, az én javaslatom – felelte Claude. Az öreggel valami nem stimmelt…  
- Nincs jogod kirúgni minket! – jelentette ki emelt hangon Bard, ahogy lassan felemelkedett a székéről, és megtámaszkodott az asztalon. – Egyvalakinek van, és csak akkor vagyok hajlandó távozni, ha ő azt mondja – közölte határozottan, aztán visszaült, s felkönyökölve elfordította a fejét, tüntetőleg nem foglalkozott a komornyikkal.  
- Tudjuk, hogy tettetek valamit Bocchannal – szólt ekkor Finny. – De nem fogjuk egyedül hagyni, most, hogy elvesztette Sebastian-sant!  
Elnézte a zöld szemű, szőke fiút, s érezte, hogy nem egészen ember. Mégis miféle szedett-vedett társasága van ennek a kölyöknek?  
- Elnézést a fiatalok hevességéért – szólt ekkor békítő, nyugodt hangon Tanaka. – Esetleg kér egy teát, Claude-san? – érdeklődte kedvesen.  
- Nem – hangzott a tömör válasz. – Akkor maradjatok, ha akartok, de ne legyetek útban – figyelmeztette őket, aztán elhagyta a helyiséget. Micsoda bolond, őrülten ragaszkodó banda… Nem lesz nagy tett eltenni őket az útból.

- Mey-Rin.  
- Igen? – pillantott fel a nő csendes szipogásból.  
- Tartsd szemmel őket – kérte Tanaka komolyan.  
- Igen – bólintott rá komolyan, s megigazította a szemüvegét.  
- Finny? – mikor minden szem rászegeződött, a fiú kicsit megvakarta a tarkóját.  
- Nem tudom… talán meg kellene próbálnom… - motyogta zavartan, és lesütötte szemeit.  
- Tedd meg, ha alkalmad van rá – biccentett az öregúr.  
- Tudjuk, hogy a nő veszélyes, de azt nem, hogy mennyire. Mi lenne ha…  
- Nem használjuk a lángszórót – jelentette ki Tanaka határozottan, mire a férfi mintha kicsit lelombozódott volna.  
- Akkor mi lesz? – pillantott mogorván az öregre a szakács.  
- Kiderítjük – hangzott az egyszerű válasz.  
- És Bocchan? – kérdezett rá Finny.  
- Őt bízzátok csak rám – mosolyodott el az idős úr.  
- Igaz is, Tanaka-san ismeri Bocchant a légrégebb óta – bólogatott Finny.  
- És most – csapta össze a tenyereit –, indulás aludni. Holnap hosszú napunk lesz. És ne feledjétek: vége a bohóckodásnak!

A történetről olvashattok még a blogomban: never-marauders-land. blogspot. com


	2. Betegségek

II. Fejezet  
~Betegségek~

Ült az asztalnál, és unottan tologatta a papírokat. Fogalma sem volt, mit kellene kezdenie velük.  
_(Még jó, hogy egyedül nem tudod tönkretenni a vállalatot.)  
_ Kopogtatás az ajtón, felélénkülve szólt ki, hogy bejöhet az illető. Csalódottságára azonban nem Claude, hanem Tanaka-san érkezett, hóna alatt egy igen vaskos dokumentummal. Észrevétlenül pillantott végig az asztalon, ami majdnem ugyanúgy állt, mint mikor elrendezte az ifjú gróf számára a vállalattal kapcsolatos ügyek papírjait. Máskor ilyenkorra régen készen szokott lenni…  
- Meghoztam a legfrissebb jelentéseket a gyártól és a boltoktól – jelentette.  
- Tegye csak le őket – intett, mire a paksaméta az asztalra került. A megfelelő helyre. Ciel mégsem nyúlt érte.  
- Nem nézi át őket? – hangzott a nyugodt kérdés.  
- De, máris – biccentett, és maga elé húzta a köteget, hogy utána felcsapva a mappát a kezébe vegye az első papírt. Jelentés a gyárvezetőtől, hogy minden rendben van. A következő a tervezési osztály kivonata a legújabb játékokról, a szállítmányozó cég jegyzőkönyveinek másolata, a csomagolást intéző osztály iratai, egy új bolt költségvetése, ami valahol Wales-ben van, és a többi, és a többi. Aloist valójában teljesen hidegen hagyta az egész, s eddig nem is igen gondolt bele, hogy mi mindenre kell Cielnek figyelni. Egészen más életet éltek.  
A csendet csak a papírok zörgése törte meg olykor, és úgy tűnt, hiába várja a kínos szótlanság végét, az egész köteg papíron át kell rágnia magát, és utána mondani valamit, amitől az öreg elhiszi, hogy átlátja ezt az egészet. Holott nem. Nagyon nem. Egyáltalán: mi szüksége volt Cielnek erre az egész hacacáréra? Bizonyára ő is nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem sokáig kell szerepet játszania, minek rendezkedett így be?  
A csendet kopogtatás, majd az ajtó nyílása törte meg végül.  
- Meghoztam a teáját, Bocchan – szólt Claude, ám egy pillanatra megtorpant, mikor megpillantotta Tanakát is.  
A fiú abban a percben felugrott a székéről, és sietve a komornyik felé indult.  
- Kimegyek levegőzni a kertbe – jelentette ki._ (Te is nagyon jól tudod, hogy rájött.)_ – A papírokkal minden rendben van – vetette még hátra, s már rájuk is csukta az ajtót.  
Hűvös csend ereszkedett a helyiségre, de az idős úr nem zavartatta magát, odasétált az asztal mögé, és módszeresen kezdte összerendezni a dokumentumokat. A komornyik csak állt, nézte, ahogy tintába mártja a tollat, és a megfelelő helyekre hamisítja alá Ciel írását, majd mindent egymásra halmoz. Felvette a méretes papírköteget, s azzal együtt indult ki a dolgozószobából.  
- Bocchan megint remek munkát végzett, nem igaz? – érdeklődte derűsen, s egyszerűen kisétált. Mintha mi sem történt volna. Claude kezében megremegett a tálca, majd egy bosszús fújást követően ő is elhagyta a helyiséget.

~*H.S.P.T.L.T.Y.*~

A tökéletes hófehér rózsák tökéletes illata. Pont annyira édes-fanyar, mint amire szükség van, és a millió virág tökéletesen egyforma, akárhová nézett is, a végére villódzni tetszett a rengeteg fehér. Lassan sétált a bokrok által kialakított ösvényeken, mígnem hirtelen megtorpant. Talán ez a varázs teszi, hogy Ciel annyira ragaszkodik a virágokhoz? Hogy szinte el lehet veszni közöttük? Tett egy hátraarcot, hiába ment annyit, a kastély ott magasodott nem messze. Mégis, mintha…  
_(Sebastian rózsái.)  
_ Egy pillanatra ökölbeszorult az egyik keze, majd megfordult, s ekkor már sietősen, csak előre nézve indult el az ösvényen. Dühösen összeszorította a fogait, és léptein egyre gyorsítva haladt. Csendes szél suttogott közvetlenül mellette, megrezgette a virágok szárát, felkavarta kissé a tömény illatot, játékosan elcsent pár szirmot, kergette őket, hajtotta maga előtt, egészen fel az égig, hogy utána kiszaladjon alóluk, s hagyja földre hullni mindet. Aztán kezdte elölről az egészet, megcibálta a fiún lévő könnyű kabátot, a selyemszalagok szárait, beleborzolt a kékesfekete hajba, aztán csak szorosan a nyomában járt, akár az a baljós sejtelem, ami miatt már szinte futott a kerten keresztül előre.  
Hirtelen torpant meg, ekkor már a száján át vette a levegőt zihálva, szabálytalanul. Valami mozdult előtte, zörgött az egyik rózsabokor. Egy perc feszült várakozás után feketeszín macska osont elő a virágok közül, s a fiú hosszan fújta ki a levegőt. Nem tehetett róla. A kert valahogy… kísérteties volt.  
_(Nem szeretem a macskákat.)  
_ Elmosolyodott, lehajolt, kinyújtotta az állat felé a kezét tenyérrel felfelé, és halk ciccegő hangot hallatott, hogy odacsalogassa magához. A zöldarany szemek rávillantak, a fekete, bolyhos fülek felé fordultak, ahogy az egyszerű kóbormacska megtorpant az ismeretlen hangra.  
- Gyere csak… - suttogta neki halkan, vidáman mosolyogva. Az állat közelebb óvakodott hozzá, megszimatolta a kezét, aztán dörgölőzve odabújt. – Megvagy! – kiáltott fel győzedelmesen, mikor egy hirtelen mozdulattal felkapta, és hiába a rémült lény tiltakozása, magához vonta, a bundáját cirógatta, orrát egészen a selyemérzetű szőrbe fúrta.  
A következő pillanatban pedig hatalmasat tüsszentett, hogy még a macskát is elejtette. Az állat egyetlen szemvillanásnyi idő alatt eltűnt a kertben.  
_(Mondtam már, hogy allergiás* vagyok a macskaszőrre?)  
_ Nem tudta abbahagyni a tüsszögést, ráadásul az orra is egyetlen pillanat alatt eldugult, alig kapott levegőt.  
- Átkozott… - sziszegte maga elé dühösen.  
- Bocchan! Bocchan, jól van? – A kertész volt, a szalmaszőke fiú, nagy, zöld szemekkel.  
- A macska…  
- Találkozott egy macskával? – pislogott rá a fiú. – Bocchan allergiás a macskákra! – kerekedtek el a szemei, aztán aggodalmasan megcsóválta a fejét. – Jöjjön, bekísérem! – Elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet, és a kertész úgy vezette végig a kerten, amiben ő visszafelé eltévedt volna, mintha csak utat engedtek volna neki a növények. – Mey-Riiiiiin! – kiabált már messziről, mire a szolgabejárat ajtaja kivágódott.  
- Mit kiabálsz, Finny? – morgott ki az ajtón Bard zsémbesen. Aztán, mikor megpillantotta az ifjú grófot, hirtelen vigyázzba vágta magát. – Miben lehetek a szolgálatára, Bocchan?  
- Egy zsebkendőt… - próbálta, ám a tüsszögése továbbra sem múlt, szinte már szédült belé. Ekkor jelent meg az ajtóban a vörös üstök, s Mey-Rin azonnal ott termett, kezében egy ruhazsebkendővel.  
- Meg kell fürödnie és ezeket a ruhákat kimosni – mondta a szobalány.  
- Bard, keress mentát a fűszerek között, Mey-Rin, menj, készíts egy fürdőt – hangzottak fel az utasítások Tanaka szájából, mire mind a ketten a dolgukra siettek. – Úgy hiszem, összefutott Sebastian-san macskájával.  
_- Sebastian… macskája? _– kérdezte, mikor úgy tűnt, legalább a tüsszögést abbahagyja.  
- Igen, párszor adott neki ételmaradékot, és ezért ideszokott a hátsó ajtóhoz, de egy ideje nem láttuk – magyarázta az idős úr. – Nem gondoltuk, hogy problémát fog okozni önnek, ezért nem szóltunk róla, sajnáljuk.  
- Itt a menta! – jött elő a szőke férfi egy dobozzal a kezében, amit átadott Tanakának, közben összevillant a tekintetük, s ekkor jött rá: bizony nagy bajban van. Ki tudja, mit terveznek ellene a Phantomhive-szolgák…  
- Kérem, fújja ki az orrát, aztán szagoljon bele a dobozba, ettől majd újra tud rendesen levegőt venni – kérte nyugodtan az idős úr, s nem tehetett mást, mint engedelmeskedett. Claude úgysem hagyná, hogy baja essen. Ciel Phantomhive teste túl fontos neki.  
Valóban jobb lett a menta illatától, már nem kellett folyamatosan tüsszögnie, csak az orrát csavarta a kényszer, de ez már mindegy volt. Mély levegőt vett, sokkal jobban érezte magát. Vajon Cielnek is meggyűlt a baja a macskákkal korábban, vagy ő csak egyszerűen nem ment a közelükbe, s ezzel letudta a problémáját? Jobban belegondolva Alois még soha nem találkozott allergiás emberrel.  
_(Asztmással* igen?)  
_ Hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt a tüdejébe, felköhögött, mire a Tanaka finoman a hátát kezdte dörzsölgetni.  
- Nyugodjon meg, kérem, ne izgassa fel magát, akkor sokkal tovább tart – mondta, miközben leültette egy székre. A kapkodva vette a levegőt, a köhögés újra megrázta, a tüdeje kellemetlenül sípolt és szúrt. Melege lett, és úgy érezte, menten elszédül.  
- Kész a fürdővíz! – libbent Mey-Rin a helyiségbe.  
- Szellőztesd ki a fürdőszobát, amíg felkísérem Bocchant – szólt Tanaka, mire a szobalány újra eltűnt. – Jöjjön, a melegvíztől jobban fogja érezni magát – biztosította, ahogy felsegítette.  
Tanaka-san megnyugtató szavakkal terelte el a figyelmét az állapotáról, s hiába tüsszögött vagy köhögött párszor, míg felértek, egészen meg tudott nyugodni, bár fogalma sem volt, mégis miért érzi magát ilyen betegnek hirtelen.  
_(… minden bajával együtt… )  
_ Mey-Rin akkor csukta be az ablakot, mikor beléptek. A fürdőolaj és a gőz nehéz keveréke helyett friss, kellemesen meleg levegő fogadta őket. Tanaka-san elhagyta a helyiséget arra hivatkozva, hogy hozza a hálóruháját – „Jobb lesz, ha egy kicsit lepihen, nehogy belázasodjon estére." – így csak a szobalány maradt vele. Mégsem érezte magát egyedül: a fiatal nő vidáman dúdolgatott, míg körülötte tett-vett.  
A fürdővíz ellazította, megnyugtatta, már csak olykor-olykor bukott fel belőle a köhögés, a tüsszögés teljesen elmaradt, és a mellkasa, a tüdeje is rendben volt. Valami furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, ahogy elhallgatta a vidám dalt, valami kellemesen nosztalgikus, valami, amit már nagyon régen nem érzett.  
És akkor jött a hideg. Kopogtatás az ajtón, csak félig fordult arra, így is megdermedt, amikor meglátta a démont belépni. Érezte, hogy a szíve felgyorsul, gyomra görcsbe ugrott, a köhögés is újult erővel tört rá, a szája elé kapta a kezét.  
- Nyugodtan hagyja rám a többit – szólt Claude nyugodt, érzelemmentes hangon. Mey-Rin letette a kezében tartott, félig összehajtott inget, és felegyenesedett. Meghajolt az ifjú gróf felé.  
- Remélem, hamarosan jobban lesz, Bocchan – mondta, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Menet közben megigazította szemüvegét, metsző pillantása egy pillanatra a komornyik arany szemébe fúródott, aztán kiment.  
- Vigyáznia kellett volna magára – jegyezte meg, ahogy egy szempillantás alatt elpakolta a ruhákat.  
- Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy allergiás! – fakadt ki, aztán hátradőlt, és percekig küzdött a köhögéssel.  
- És asztmás – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen. – De ez csak egy gyengébb roham volt. Most le kell feküdnie.  
Claude csendben maradt, míg ő próbálta abbahagyni a köhögést, és újra megnyugodni, ám ez nem ment olyan egyszerűen. A komornyik könnyedén összetörte a nyugodt légkört, ami már belengte a környezetét, s most megint minden olyan kétségbeejtőnek és sötétnek tűnt, mint eddig. Újra ráébredt a lehetetlen helyzetre, amelybe került.  
Még csak délután volt, mégis úgy érezte, talán elmúlik az asztma minden utóhulláma, ha alszik egy kicsit. A hálószobát erős félhomály uralta a hatalmas sötétítőfüggönyök miatt, egészen olyan volt, mintha már éjszaka lenne. Nem volt nehéz elaludnia.

Ciel ajkain ugyanaz a gunyoros félmosoly bujkált, ami már a múltkor is ott volt. Fölényességét csak emelte, hogy a kézfejére támaszkodva könyökölt a széke karfáján. Alois dühösen igyekezett felé, könnyedén átjutott a határvonalon, mely a sötét, furcsa világot választotta el Ciel saját emlékbirodalmától. A kastélybéli társalgóban találta magát, a sötét hajú a kerek kis asztalnál ült, amelyen nyitott sakktábla állt a bábuk rendezett soraival. Alois olyan erővel csapott az asztalra, hogy a bábuk nagy része feldőlt és szétgurult a falapon.  
- Miért nem szóltál, hogy ilyen nyavalyáid vannak? – kérdezte számon kérőn, mire Ciel csak egy lesújtó pillantással illette. Intett, néma parancsára a bábuk a helyükre lebegtek a táblán.  
- Ha nem akarsz mindenáron idegesíteni engem, most nem lenne semmi bajod – mondta nyugodtan. – Úgy viselkedsz, mint akinek soha senki nem tanított illemet – jegyezte meg csak úgy, mellékesen, ahogy felpillantott. Alois villámokat szóró tekintettel nézett rá, ám ő rezzenéstelenül állta a pillantását.  
- Túl nagy a szád ahhoz képest, hogy nincsen semmid – morogta felegyenesedve.  
- Elfelejted a személyzetemet, pedig azt hittem, kezded megkedvelni őket – jegyezte meg, s figyelte a hatást, mely nem is maradt el. Alois elfordította róla a pillantását, tekintete csak lassan vándorolt vissza rá.  
- Mégis miből gondolod? – kérdezte mogorván.  
- Érzed a különbséget, nem? Hannah nem egy éneklős típus, igaz? – Elmosolyodott, látva a másik felvillanó tekintetét. Felállt a székből, csettintett egyet, mire megváltozott a környezetük: a legutóbbi kezdőképhez volt hasonló, egy füves, ligetes, napsütötte kellemes táj, az akkor mozgó alakok dermedve álltak. – Valahol itt tartottál, nem? Csak, hogy értsd: ő ott az apám, Vincent Phantomhive, az anyám Rachel Phantomhive, a húga Madam Red, és Elizabeth-tel mi is ott vagyunk. És a kutyánk, Sebastian. – Még önmaga is érezte, mennyire _máshogy_ ejti ki a nevet. Hangosan még nem is mondta ki, mióta…  
- Egy kutyáról nevezted el…? – hökkent meg a szőke.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá – közölte hűvösen, aztán elindult.  
- Hé! Hová mész? Semmire nem mész most a testeddel! – szólt utána Alois, s mintha kicsit kárörvendő lett volna a hangja.  
- Van egy kis dolgom – vetette hátra, ahogy átlépett a határvonalon.  
Felköhögött, amikor kicsit feljebb tornászta magát az ágyon. Sehol senki. Odakint már sötét volt, ezt biztosan tudta. Visszadőlt a párnára, vett pár mély lélegzetet. Nem olyan erős roham, nem lesz semmi baj. Lehunyta szemeit, aztán arra az apró emlékfoszlányra gondolt.  
- Kiderül, igazat mondtál-e akkor… - suttogta a sötétbe.

*: Ciel macskaszőr allergiája és az asztmája (melyet édesanyjától örökölt) az animében nem bukkannak fel, ám a mangában mindkettőnek szerepe van, és itt is pont jól jöttek.  
Az allergia, mivel a légutak nyálkahártyájára hat elsősorban, képes asztmarohamot is okozni, szóval szegény gyereknek duplán nem ajánlatos macskák közelébe kerülni.


	3. Találkozók

III. Fejezet  
~Találkozók~

_A karfán könyökölve bámult ki az ablakon, semmi érdekes nem volt kint, csak a felhők vonulását figyelte. Valójában álmodozott, bár miután felrezzent az ajtó csukódására, nem tudta volna megmondani, miről is. Oldalra fordította a fejét, Sebastian mosolyogva hozta a teáját, s miközben a csészébe öntötte, megszólalt:  
- Álmodozás közben az ember lelke szabadon kószál a világban, levetve láncait, ám ki van téve annak a veszélynek, hogy esetleg valaki lepkehálójába akad. – Ciel felnézett rá az érdeklődés legkisebb jele nélkül.  
- Komolyan mondod? – kérdezte.  
- Hiszen nem hazudhatok – mondta halkan kuncogva, szinte vidám arccal.  
_

Kellemetlen volt, hogy a szél ide-oda ráncigálta a birtokon kívül. Mindennek érezte, csak éppen szabadságnak nem, bár talán ebben az esetben a szabad akarat nem járt együtt a korlátlansággal. Furcsa kettősség.  
Fák között lelt nyugalomra, leoldotta szeméről a fedőt, melyet magával akart ragadni az erdőben susogó szellő, ám nem hagyta neki. Szüksége volt rá. Alois eddig nem jött rá, miért tartja magán a belső világban is, talán elnézte, hiszen hozzá tartozott. Azonban arról fogalma sem volt, hogy csak a testén lévő pecsét halványult el, a lelkén lévő nem. Elvégre Claude-dal ellentétben Sebastiannak a lelke volt fontos, nem az, hogy megőrizze a testét.  
Mély levegőt vett, hosszan fújta ki. Tudta, hogy nincs túl sok ideje, s bár az anyagi világból nem érzett túl sokat, mégis biztos volt benne, hogy a szíve felgyorsult.  
- Sebastian, itt vagyok – suttogta az éjszakába csendesen, de határozottan.  
Valahol mögötte szárnycsattogás hangzott fel, arra kapta a fejét, ám már csak a sötétségből előbukkanó alakot láthatta.  
A megszokott mosoly, a megszokott tekintet, mely a rávetülő holdfényben villogni tetszett, a megszokott öltözék, az ismerős mozdulatok. Ciel arcára gúnyos félmosoly költözött, de karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt.  
- Jó látni, hogy minden a helyén van önnél, Bocchan – mondta mosolygós hangon, miközben meghajolt.  
- Túlzás, hogy minden rendben lenne – morogta felnézve a férfira. – Nem hinném, hogy túl sok időm van. Claude tényleg elhiszi, hogy képes volt megölni téged? – kérdezett rá, egyenesen a lényegre térve.  
- Minden bizonnyal – bólintott komolyan. – Kénytelen voltam rövid időre visszavonulni a saját világomba, míg maradéktalanul helyrehoztam ezt a testet. Remélem, nem voltam el túl sokáig, ott máshogy telik az idő…  
- Csak tegnap jöttünk – válaszolta elvágva a magyarázatot. – Nem tudtam rendesen… - kezdte, ám amikor a szél arrébb lökte a testét, szitkozódva próbált megkapaszkodni a mögötte lévő fában, ám keze átcsúszott a törzsön.  
Sebastian gyorsan mozdult, elé lépett, s lehúzta pecsétes kezéről a kesztyűt.  
- Engedje meg – kérte, és a fiú lehunyt jobb szeméhez érintette a kézfejét, hogy egy pillanatra mindkét pecsét felizzon.  
Ciel levegőért kapott, az égő érzés a tüdejében, mely korábbról már ismerős volt, csak pár légvételig kínozta, aztán nyomtalanul elmúlt. Hirtelen túl nehéznek érezte a testét, mintha fáradt lenne, ám alig egy pillanat múlva ez az érzet is tovalebbent. Legalább már nem volt a szél játékszere.  
- Mit tettél? – kérdezte, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan húzza vissza Sebastian a kesztyűjét.  
- Önnek bizonyára nem túl kellemes a szél játékszereként sodródni a világban – szólt a komornyik. – Ez egy asztráltest. Sajnos nem túl tartós, de valamivel kényelmesebb módja a testen kívüli létnek – magyarázta nyugodtan.  
- Valami azt súgja, hogy ne is akarjam érteni ezt a dolgot – mormolta maga elé, mire a férfi halkan kuncogott kicsit. – Ne nevetgélj itt nekem, miattad van ez az egész! – fakadt ki ingerülten.  
- Elnézést – szabadkozott engedelmesen. – Mindazonáltal hadd jegyezzem meg, hogy…  
- Ne jegyezz meg semmit! – vágta el a magyarázkodást egy dühös legyintéssel. – Igenis a te hibád, hogy nem vetted a lelkem akkor, amikor megvolt rá az esélyed! Ostoba vagy, Sebas… - Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, egy kesztyűbe bújtatott ujj az ajkaihoz ért, ezzel elhallgattatva őt.

- Minden bizonnyal megérdemlem a szidalmat, de nincs annyi időnk, hogy ezt most végigmondja. Mi lenne, ha inkább a jelennel foglalkoznánk? – érdeklődte higgadtan, mosolyogva. Ciel elhúzta a kezét magától, majd bólintott.  
- Ha közel kerülnél a testemhez, meg tudnád enni a lelkem? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.  
- Nem, mivel a lelke kapcsolatban áll Alois úrfiéval, ez nem lehetséges – válaszolta.  
- Tehát ha elérem, hogy Alois eltűnjön, akkor minden rendben lenne, igaz?  
- Valószínű – biccentett.  
- Megoldom – jelentette ki határozottan. – Sikerült helyreállítanom az emlékeimet – jegyezte meg, mintegy mellékesen. – De nincs minden rendben… az én emlékeim és Aloiséi között van egy köztes rész, és nem hinném, hogy be tudnék jutni az ő emlékvilágába – gondolkodott el.  
- Erre nincs is szükség, csak ne hagyja, hogy Claude újra összezavarja – figyelmeztette kicsit aggodalmas hangon.  
- Azt hiszem, ő valójában tart tőlem – mondta ki, mire Sebastian hangosan felnevetett.  
- Bocchan démonokat félemlít meg, halálistenekkel cimborál, és olyan könnyedén lép ki a testéből, mintha mindig is ezt gyakorolta volna… - Hirtelen lépett közelebb, s karolta át, majd emelte fel a földről, hogy az arcuk majdnem egy vonalba került. Arcát a fiú nyakába hajtotta, ajkaival érintette egy pillanatra a bőrét. – Ember létére… egészen egyszerűen hihetetlen… - mormolta csendesen, ám valami furcsa büszkeség is csendült a hangjában.  
Ciel nem hagyta magát kizökkenteni a beszélgetésből, bár kissé hirtelen érte a közvetlenség, amit Sebastian megengedett magának. Mégsem szólt rá, csak átkarolta a nyakát, karjait az erős vállakon nyugtatta.  
- Mi van Hannah-val? Nem láttam a birtokon – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva.  
- Engem keres – hangzott a tömör felelet.  
- Bővebben?  
- Nem teljesen biztosak abban, hogy meghaltam – fejtette ki.  
- Azért maradj csak a birtok közelében, de semmi esetre se fedd fel magad – adta ki az utasítást.  
- Yes, my Lord – suttogta a fiú füléhez hajolva.  
- A macskádért meg még számolunk – közölte figyelmeztetően. – Nem szerepelt a terveim között, hogy kis híján megfulladjak, csak mert Alois megölelgette a nevemben.  
- Igazán sajnálom, biztosíthatom, hogy a macska csak barátkozni próbálkozott önnel – felelte, ám valódi sajnálat nem volt a hangjában.  
Ciel mordult valamit válaszul, aztán előredőlt, így rendesen ölelte a komornyikját.  
- Vissza kell mennem – mondta ki halkan, bár nem szívesen. – Nem hagyhatom Aloist túl sokáig egyedül, és Claude sem veheti észre, hogy csak úgy eljöttem.  
- Ahogy mondja – helyeselt, s óvatosan a földre engedte. Egyetlen intésére eltűnt az asztráltest, mely eddig biztonságban tartotta a lelkét. – Csak nyissa ki a szemeit – mondta még, s ez volt az utolsó, amit a férfi szájából aznap este hallott.  
Minden úgy volt, ahogy hagyta, sőt, az asztma is múlni látszott, csak az óramutatók haladtak előre. Ez megnyugvással töltötte el. Tehát senki nem sejt semmit. Lehunyta szemeit, hogy egy percet elidőzzön az emlékbirodalmat figyelve, majd megállította a képet, és nem engedve teret Alois esetleges kérdéseinek, rögtön kiküldte a határvonalon túlra.

~*H.S.P.T.L.T.Y.*~

Mey-Rin a személyzeti vacsora után mosogatott a konyhában, csendesen dúdolgatott hozzá. Finny valószínűleg már a szobájában aludt, Tanaka-san talán még a rámaradt papírokkal foglalkozott, Bard meg biztosan valamelyik fegyverét sikálta nagy műgonddal. Nyugalom honolt a birtokon, ő is lefekvéshez készült, már csak a rendrakás maradt hátra. Amint ezzel elkészült, egy tányéron maradékot tett ki az ajtó mellé a macskának. Nem foglalkozott a konyhába lépővel.  
Felnézett a csillagos égre, jólesőt nyújtózott, majd elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta odasomfordálni a kóbor négylábút a számára kitett ételhez. Leguggolt hozzá, kedvesen megcirógatta a bundáját.  
- Ne menj többet Bocchan közelébe, mert beteg lesz tőled – kérte kedvesen, s lassan felegyenesedett.  
- Talán el kellene tüntetni a birtokról az ilyen zavaró tényezőket – szólalt meg Claude hűvös hangja az ajtóból, mire a szobalány szembefordult vele, ám ekkor a férfi már szorosan előtte állt.  
- Hagyd békén Sebastian-san macskáját! – szólította fel a komornyikot némi harcias éllel a hangjában, ami nem volt jellemző rá. Felnézett ugyan a férfira, de nem hátrált meg előle. Jobb keze azonban ösztönösen is a ruhájába rejtett pisztolyt kereste, s készen volt a legapróbb jelre is azonnal reagálni. Hiszen erre képezték ki.  
- Miért véded ezt a hasznavehetetlen állatot? – érdeklődte, azonban csak a kérdést feltételező hangsúly volt szavaiban, valódi tudni akarás már kevésbé.  
- Mert ő Sebastian-san macskája – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Mey-Rin.  
- Milyen megható… milyen emberi… - a férfi lejjebb hajolt kissé, így az arcuk egészen közel került egymáshoz. – A szobalány szerelmes a komornyikba? – érdeklődte gúnyosan. Mozdult az egyik karja, gyengéden a nő derekára csúsztatta a tenyerét, a vörös hajú megfeszült, ám nem mozdult. – Ám – mily csalódás! – úgy tűnik, a komornyik csak a munkájának él, nemde? S közben észre sem veszi a csetlő-botló, de annál hevesebb érzelmeket tápláló szolgálólányt… - szánakozó, mézes-mázas hangja elbódított, Mey-Rin hagyta, hogy a férfi közelebb vonja magához. Megérezte egzotikus, de határozottan kellemes illatát, s egy pillanatra ellazult.  
Claude elmosolyodott, ám a következő pillanatban leolvadt arcáról a gesztus. A szobalánynak csak javára vált, hogy olyan közel kerültek egymáshoz: egyetlen gyors mozdulattal húzta elő, biztosította ki, és fogta a hűvös fémcsövet a férfi halántékának. Másik kezével a helyére igazította előre csúszott szemüvegét.  
- Claude-san téved – jelentette ki nyugodt hangon. – A szobalány csak dühöt érez a komornyik iránt, amiért az elhanyagolja kötelességeit, és hagyja, hogy Bocchan egyedül kószáljon a kertben. Amiért nem vigyáz rá, és helyette könnyen kaphatónak véli a szobalányt. És most, Claude-san, kérem, engedjen el – szólította fel határozottan, s a nyomaték kedvéért hozzáérintette a fegyvert a komornyik fekete tincseihez.  
A kéz eltűnt róla, tudott hátrálni egy lépést, és bár a pisztolyt nem tette el, lehajolt, felvette az idő közben megüresedett tányért a földről, majd szó nélkül bement, és becsukta az ajtót. Eltüntette a fegyvert ruháiban, pillanatok alatt elmosta a tányért, fogta a konyhában égő gyertyatartót, és azzal együtt indult a szobájába, hogy nyugovóra térjen. A gyertyaláng falakra vetett fénye vadul remegett, nem a menetszéltől…

Claude vetett egy vöröslőn parázsló pillantást a macskára, mire az felborzolta bundáját, fújt rá egyet, majd megfordult és elsurrant az éjszakában. Micsoda energiapazarlás, hogy ez a maroknyi ostoba ember is itt van… egyedül is képes lenne megoldani mindent, semmi szüksége az emberekre… Megengedett magának egy bosszús sóhajt.  
- Gondok nyomasztanak? – érdeklődte a női hang mögötte.  
- Semmi olyan, amire így vagy úgy ne lehetne megoldást találni – válaszolta higgadtan, ahogy a másik démon felé fordult. – Mire jutottál?  
- Nem találtuk meg – jelentette ki Hannah egyszerűen. – Úgy tűnik, valóban vége.  
- Ezt öröm hallani – biccentett, ám nem kerülte el figyelmét a nő szája sarkában megjelenő furcsa fintor. – Valami baj van, Hannah? – érdeklődte csak úgy, mint korábban: mindenféle érzelem vagy kíváncsiság nélkül.  
- Nem. Semmi probléma, _Claude_ – válaszolta nyugodtan. – Akkor végül is elkezdhetjük a tervünket, nem igaz?  
- Valóban – hagyta rá megfontoltan. – Ha Sebastian Michaelis parancsot szegett, majd elhalálozott, akkor Ciel Phantomhive lelke nincs már kapcsolatban vele, és ezáltal szabad préda – jelentette ki.  
Ennyire egyszerű. Némi fondorlat, és bárki eszén túljárhat, még annak a magában annyira biztos démonén is…  
- Ahogy mondod – helyeselt Hannah, bár valahogy őt nem töltötte el büszkeséggel a gondolat, mint a társát.  
Fogalmuk sem volt róla, hogy egy vörös szemű, fekete madár a tetőn megbújva őket hallgatja.

Köszönöm a lektorálást Kijának :D


	4. Küldetések

IV. Fejezet  
~Küldetések~

Ciel még magának sem mondta ki, de titkon mégis reménykedett, hogy erre nem kerül sor addig, amíg nem teljesen ura a testének. Pontosabban szólva életében erre többet nem lesz gondja, hiszen amint sikerül Aloist kiűzni a testéből, a lelke Sebastiané lesz, és ő meghal. Így tehát kellemetlenül érte a tény, hogy Claude alig pár nappal később egy levelet hozott neki (vagyis Aloisnak, mert még mindig ő irányított, de ez részletkérdés, a címzett Phantomhive Grófja, Lord Ciel Phantomhive volt) a királynőtől.  
_(Alois…)  
_ Érezte a fiú megrökönyödését a levél és az olvasottak láttán. Claude mozdulatlanul állt, valójában talán ő sem tudta eldönteni, mi lesz most. Ciel azonban biztos volt magában.  
_(Alois. Beszélnünk kell. Most.)_  
Hátradőlt a székben, és lehunyta a szemeit. Hirtelen engedelmessége nem csak a zavartságából fakadt. Valójában rá kellett jönnie, hogy Ciel dolgaiba avatkozni, és összekuszálni azokat nem kifizetődő dolog. Az allergia, az asztma, sőt, még a vállalat ügyei is ezt bizonyították számára, nem számolva a kellemetlen lázzal, ami egyik este lepte meg teljesen váratlanul, s ami miatt egy éjszakát vacogott át, míg végre képes volt aludni. Akkor is rémálmokat látott, amik egyértelműen nem hozzá tartoztak. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan lehet valakinek ennyire gyenge szervezete.  
Ciel most a dolgozószobáját alakította köréjük, s ő maga az ablaknál állt, neki háttal. Odakint sütött a nap, de ez csalóka volt: hiszen az egész emlékeken alapult. A fiú határozottnak tűnt, ahogy hátul összekulcsolta kezeit, és megvárta, míg Alois leül.  
- Na, mi van már? – mordult fel a szőke türelmetlenül.  
- A helyzet az – kezdte felé fordulva –, hogy Őfelsége parancsa kötelez engem, attól függetlenül, hogy jelenleg nem vagyok a magam ura – mondta komolyan.  
- Mondd, hogy nem érsz rá – vonta meg vállát lazán.  
- A királynő adott parancsot! – emelte fel a hangját Ciel. – És én felesküdtem rá, hogy ha hív, megyek, bármi történjék is – tette hozzá kissé higgadtabban. – Nos, ez a bármi megtörtént, minden tekintetben. – Tartott némi szünetet, csak azután folytatta: – Alkut ajánlok.  
- Nocsak – pillantott rá a vízkék szempár tulajdonosa. – És mifélét?  
- Szükségem van a testemre és Claude-ra, hogy megoldjam ezt a helyzetet – jelentette ki kereken. Itt nem volt helye mellébeszélésnek. – Nem tűnik túl bonyolultnak, de eltarthat egy-két napig.  
- És mit kapok egy-két napért cserébe? – érdeklődte Alois számító mosollyal az arcán. – Én vagyok az erősebb, bármikor visszalöklek ide, és csak ugatni tudsz, de harapni nem, akár egy láncra vert kutya – figyelmeztette. Az égboltszín szem meg sem rebbent a sértésre.  
- Mivel az emlékeim eddig is jó fizetőeszköznek bizonyultak, választhatsz, mit akarsz látni, megmutatom – mondta, mire a kék szemek megvillantak. Tudta, pontosan tudta, mi lesz azaz emlék.  
- Az emlék, és egy válasz – hangzott a feltétel.  
- Miféle kérdésre? – akarta rögtön tudni.  
- Azt megmondom, mielőtt visszacserélünk – felelte ártatlan mosollyal az arcán.  
Ciel nem mérlegelt túl sokáig. Ugyan, milyen kérdést tehet fel Alois, amire válaszolnia kellene?  
- Legyen – adta meg magát.  
- De a kérdésre itt kell válaszolnod – figyelmeztette vidáman összecsapva a tenyereit. Hát persze… idebent aligha hazudhat, hiszen a lelke valójában csupaszon áll Alois előtt.  
- Értem – hagyta rá, de a szőke fiú hiába várt, nem kérdezett, milyen emléket akar látni. Erre nem volt hajlandó.  
- Mutasd meg azt… mutasd meg, hol és hogyan találkoztatok Sebastiannal, hogyan és miért bocsátkoztál alkuba egy olyannal, mint ő. – Ciel elmosolyosodott, bár ez inkább keserű gesztus volt. Annyira kiszámítható volt…  
Elmosódott körülöttük a dolgozószoba, hogy egy festetlen kőfalú, sötét helyiség kerüljön köréjük sok emberrel, félelem, vér, parázs és égő vas szagával, könnyek és vér áztatta padlóval, az oltárral és a ketreccel. Egy pillanatra ökölbeszorult a keze, ahogy magát is odagondolta, majd se szó, se beszéd kisétált a díszletből.  
Felemelte a fejét, szemei kipattantak, és felkapta a levelet az asztallapról. Nem foglalkozott Claude-dal, de nem is hagyta, hogy megszólaljon.  
- Hozd a kocsit és a kabátom, és értesítsd Tanaka-sant, hogy Londonba megyek. – Felpillantott, kék szeme acélosan, határozottan fúródott az aranyszín szempárba. – És te velem jössz.  
- Ahogy óhajtja – biccentett a komornyik, és elhagyta a helyiséget. Ciel vágott egy grimaszt. Nem baj. Ez a kis kiruccanás minden bizonnyal sok lehetőséget rejt magában, hogy végképp lezárja ezt az ostoba ügyet.  
Elnyúlt a tintatartójáért, kiemelte azt az asztalba vájt mélyedéséből, és a helyéről kibányászta az apró arany kulcsot. Még jó, hogy Alois nem minden fiókba tudott benyúlni… A legalsó rekesz csak az aprócska kulccsal nyílt, s többek között egy pisztolyt, és a hozzá való póttárat is tartalmazta. Leellenőrizte a fegyvert, az megnyugtatóan, biztatóan simult a tenyerébe. Még Sebastian szerezte neki valahonnan, s külön is gyakorolt vele korábban. Tökéletes.  
A másik tárgy, ami előkerült az asztalból a zsebében landolt, és elhatározta, hogy csak a megfelelő személy kaphatja meg. Hiszen akkor már elkezdődik a végső játszma, amelyhez nem csak egyetlen bábura lesz szüksége…  
Fogta a királynő levelét, és a fegyverrel együtt eltette. Felállt az asztaltól, és határozott léptekkel kivonult a helyiségből.

~*H.S.P.T.L.T.Y.*~

Claude nem örült a fejleménynek. Sőt, határozottan ellenére volt a londoni kiruccanás gondolata, ám ez ellen nem tehetett semmit. A Phantomhive név kötelezettségekkel járt. Legalábbis egyelőre. És valójában kíváncsi volt, vajon mi lesz ebből.  
Hannah-ra bízta a kocsit, ő maga az öregember szobájához indult. Tanaka-san ritkán mozdult ki mióta meg sem próbálta aláíratni a vállalati papírokat, úgy tűnt, ezek őt egész napra lefoglalják. Nem is volt baj, a személyzet más tagjai így is mindig láb alatt voltak, pedig határozottan rájuk szólt, hogy ne legyenek. A konyhában mindig a szakácsba botlott, a takarítást a szobalány figyelő tekintete mellett végezte, a kertben pedig a kertész próbálta minduntalan feltartani. Bosszantó volt, bár legjobban mégis az öreg tudta kihozni a sodrából. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nem olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek adja magát, mégis előszeretettel oktatta ki apróságok miatt.  
- Bocchan üzeni, hogy fontos ügy miatt Londonba utazik – adta át az üzenetet kopogtatás után.  
- A királynő levele, igaz? – érdeklődte derűsen. – Az bizony nagyon fontos – bólintott rá. – Kérem, Claude-san, nagyon vigyázzon ifjú mesterünkre, veszélyes helyzetekbe is keveredhet.  
- Természetesen – helyeselt.  
- Egy komornyik kötelessége minden esetben az, hogy hamarabb tudja, mire van szüksége a gazdájának, mint azt egyáltalán kijelenti. Érti, ugye?  
- Persze – hagyta rá.  
- Főleg, ha valaki a Phantomhive-oknál szolgál – egészítette ki. – Most jobb, ha megy, Bocchan nem szeret várakozni – mosolyodott el, de amikor kilépett a helyiségből, Tanaka követte. – Van egy kis dolgom, és kötelességem elbúcsúzni Bocchantól, ha elmegy – magyarázta.  
A személyzet minden tagja tisztában volt vele, hogy valami nagyon nem stimmel. Tudták, hogy Ciel az igazi, hiszen senki nem lehetne olyan tökéletes másolat, aki asztmarohamot kap egy macska közelségétől, de ettől függetlenül is tudták, hogy valami nincs rendben szeretett uruk körül. A viselkedése, mozzanatai, hangja… mintha csak árnya volna önmagának. Mintha valaki egészen más lenne. Nem elég az amnézia, most még ez is…  
Amikor az ifjú gróf rájuk pillantott, tekintete valósággal sütött, s Tanakának egyetlen pillanat is elég volt, hogy tudja: ezúttal a valódi Ciel Phantomhive jön le a lépcsőn. Az öreg tekintete összevillant a többiekével, alig észrevehetően biccentett Finnynek, aki láthatóan tudta, mi lesz a feladata.  
- Ha nem jönnénk este, Claude majd telefonál – szólt Ciel, szokásos stílusában, hangjában a tónussal, melyet annyira ismertek. – Vigyázzatok a házra – utasította még őket. Meghajlás, és a szokásos búcsúszavak, melyekre Ciel csak biccentett, majd a szőke fiú azonnal akcióba is lendült.  
- Tegnap a kalmártól kaptam pár érdekes virágmagot, Hannah kisasszony kijönne velem, hogy segítsen eldönteni, hová lenne a legjobb elültetni őket? – szavaihoz a kertész elővette legártatlanabb arcát, s mintha könnyebb lett volna meghatni a nőt, mint a másik újonnan érkezetett, az szinte rögtön rábólintott a kérdésre.  
Ciel észrevette, hogy a komornyik nagyon figyeli a démonnőt, ezért a lehető leghatározottabban kizökkentette:  
- Claude, indulás, nem érünk rá egész nap!  
- Máris – biccentett, s előre sietett, kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, majd be is csukta a gróf után.  
Tanaka azonnal megfordult, és sietve indult a telefon felé.  
- Hé, mi készül itt? – szólt utána Bard értetlenül.  
- Bocchan Londonba megy, és csak Claude-ot vitte magával, pedig a királynő utasítására indult el – magyarázta. – Intézkedem, hogy ne essen baja akkor sem, ha ez a komornyikutánzat elhanyagolná kötelességeit – hangzott a komoly válasz. – Mey-Rin, figyeld a kertet – pillantott még a nőre, aki megigazította a szemüvegét, és határozottan rábólintott, ezzel elfogadva a kiszabott feladatot.

Ciel elmerült a gondolataiban, s mire észbekapott, már ugyanazon a helyen állt, ahol pár nappal ezelőtt Sebastiannal találkozott. Ám a férfi nem volt sehol. Egyetlen pillanatig hezitált csak, aztán levette a szemkötőt, és szólította a démont.  
- Nincs sok időm – vágta el az üdvözlési ceremóniát egy legyintéssel. – A királynőtől kaptam levelet.  
- Tudom – biccentett.  
- Akkor intézkedj – adta ki az utasítást. – És még valami… - még egyszer végiggondolta a tervét, csendben nézett maga elé, ahogy egymást kergették a gondolatai.  
- Bocchan? – szólította halkan, kérdő hangsúllyal. Nem szokott hozzá a hezitáláshoz.  
- Intézd el azt a hármat a Trancy-birtokon. Csak útban lennének, és a többiek nem tudnának elbánni velük. Ha Hannah is odakerül, faggasd ki, mi a tervük – mondta. – Küldök hozzá segítséget, addig is intézd el, hogy ne legyen problémánk a városban. Claude-ra még egy teát sem bízok szívesen – közölte kissé mérgesen. Sebastian elmosolyodott, ahogy meghajolt.  
- Ahogy óhajtja. Még valami? – érdeklődte várakozón, látszólag felvillanyozta, hogy végre tehet valamit a birtok figyelésén kívül.  
- Nem, most ennyi. Mennem kell – zárta le a villámlátogatást.  
Az út további részén nagyon figyelt, hogy gondolatai ne csapongjanak össze-vissza, nehogy megint akaratlanul is elálmodozzon, s ezúttal esetleg valaki veszélyesebb lepkehálójába akadjon, mint Sebastian. Betetőzése lenne az amúgy is bonyolult helyzetnek.


	5. Tervek

V. Fejezet  
~Tervek~

- Már tartottam attól, hogy esetleg nem bukkan fel, Gróf – szólalt meg gúnyos mosollyal Lord Randall, ahogy végigmerte a fiút, majd a mögötte álló komornyikot, ám nem tett további megjegyzést.  
- A hivatalos parancs váratott magára – felelte a fiú nyugodtan, ahogy szinte kivette a jelentéseket a Scotland Yard vezetőjének kezéből. Pillanatok alatt átfutotta a papírokat, aztán visszaadta őket. – A postással beszéltek?  
- Természetesen kihallgattuk – bólintott, s megforgatta a szemeit. – De nem tud semmit, csak szerencsétlennek tartja magát, hogy a küldemények után haláloztak el az áldozatok – magyarázta. – Ma szabadnapja van. Aberlaine! – kiáltott hátra, mire a vörös férfi egy pillanat múlva ott termett.  
Ciel megütközve nézett rá. Emlékezett a vonatútról, mégis, most, hogy az emlékei helyreálltak, egészen más szemmel nézett Fred Aberlaine ikertestvérére. Mégsem hagyhatta, hogy a bűntudat visszhangot verjen a lelkében, azt Alois is meghallaná, és egyáltalán nincs szüksége lehetetlen kérdésekre, vagy megjegyzésekre.  
- Írd le a postás címét Phantomhive Grófnak – adott utasítást.  
- Az egyetlen nyom… - vizsgálgatta a szálkás kézírást Ciel, miközben zsebre gyűrte a cetlit. – Maradj itt – szólt hátra Claude-nak, ahogy megindult, hogy körülnézzen a helyszínen.  
Átlagos, jobb módú családból származó, a bátyjával élő nő volt az áldozat. A báty éppen üzleti úton volt, amikor a tragédia történt, de azonnal hazarohant, mikor meghallotta a történteket. Állítása szerint húgának nincs haragosa, mindenkivel kedves, jó kapcsolatot ápolt a környezetében élőkkel, el sem tudja képzelni, ki tehette. Ciel megdörgölte a halántékát, mikor otthagyta a tetthelyet. _Minden ügy így kezdődik._  
A postás, Simon Pontsam, nyugtalan ember volt, sűrűn igazította a szemüvegét, míg beszéltek. Cielnek valamiért ismerős volt ez az ügyefogyott viselkedés, de nem tudott rájönni, honnan. A férfi teljesen átlagos kinézettel bírt: barna haj, barna szem, mely idegesen villant hol a fiúra, hol a komornyikra. Nem tudott ülve maradni, járkálásával idegesítette az ifjú grófot, de nem szólt érte. Hűvös pillantására azonban megdermedt, mint akit mozdulat közben fagyasztottak meg.  
- Egy mondatban közölje, amit tud – szólt rá a fiú türelmét vesztve.  
- I-igen! Elnézést, kissé megviseltek a történtek… - dadogta zavartan. Hátradőlt az ajtónak, aminél állt, és vett két mély levegőt, mielőtt belekezdett volna. – A hölgyeknek csomagot szállítottam, a… mielőtt elhunytak volna – nem szeretem a meghalni szót, tudja –, valószínű valami parfüm lehetett, az illata alapján, mindegyik Franciaországból jött – magyarázta próbálva mellőzni a dadogást.  
_Csomag. Parfüm. Franciaországból._  
- Meg tudja mondani a feladót?  
- Nem – csóválta a fejét. – Az nem volt ráírva egyikre sem. Csak cikornyás kézírással – olyan csinos nőivel, tudja – volt rájuk írva a címzés. Talán valami illatszer cégtől, bár nem volt rajta különleges pecsét…  
- Értem – bólintott. – Ezt elmondta a Scotland Yardnak is? – kérdezett rá.  
- I-igen – helyeselt hevesen a férfi.  
- Tehát nem vagyunk sem előrébb, sem hátrébb – vonta le a következtetést. – Viszont el tudunk indulni. Megyünk, Claude – jelentette ki, ahogy felállt és határozottan az ajtó felé lépdelt.  
Zavarta a mozdulat, amivel a férfi ajtót nyitott neki, amivel felsegítette a kocsiba. Zavarta a szemüveg csillanása, az aranyszín tekintet, a némaság; egyszerűen zavarta, hogy nem Sebastiannal van. Nem érezte magát biztonságban a démon közelségétől, mint a saját komornyikjának jelenlététől mindig. Tudta, hogy nem eshet komolyabb baja, hiszen a férfi megvédi bármitől. Most viszont… ha lehet, elhagyta volna a veszélyesebb helyzeteket. Nem akarta kipróbálni Claude rátermettségét.  
Megmondta Undertaker címét, aztán London sokszínű forgatagát figyelte az ablakon keresztül, míg haladtak. Egyszer mintha elkapott volna egy fekete, vörös szemű madarat, amint őt figyeli egy háztetőn, de nem mert jobban belegondolni. Bár Alois elvolt az emlékeivel, nem volt kíváncsi, hol tart, attól mégis félt, hogy egy túl erős gondolat is visszhangot verhet odalent, ami felkelti a szőke fiú kíváncsiságát a történések felé. Erre azonban nem volt szüksége.

- Hé, Undertaker, itt vagy? – nyitott határozottan a temetkezési vállalkozó üzlethelyiségébe. Hátrapillantva látta Claude arcán, hogy furcsállja a helyet. Vihogás hallatszott valahonnan, Ciel beazonosította a helyet, s arra fordult.  
- Tudtam, hogy jönni fogsz, Gróf – mondta az ezüst hajú férfi. – Nahát, új kísérőd van? Mi történt a vicces komornyikkal?  
- Köze van a szakmádhoz – vetette oda Ciel mogorván.  
- Pedig nem úgy tűnt, mint aki halálán van – sopánkodott. – Netán neki kéne koporsó? – érdeklődte nyájasan.  
- Pontosan tudod, miért jöttem. Sajnos most nincs időm társalogni, pedig hidd el, megtenném – mondta. – A ma reggel történt haláleset miatt vagyok itt.  
- Ó igen, az illatos vendégeim… - kuncogott fel. – Egy könnyed vágás végzett velük, még csak azt sem mondanám, hogy különösen kegyetlen. Szépen csendben, egy mozdulat, és vége. Semmi pánik, kiáltozás, sikoltozás, rémüldözés.  
- Várj, azt mondod, illatosak voltak? Női parfüm? Francia? – kérdezett rá azonnal.  
- Ejnye, Gróf, nem szoktál ennyire türelmetlen lenni – csóválta a fejét, mire Ciel zavartan összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt. Más dolog úgy nyomozni, hogy Sebastian áll mögötte, és annyi ideje van, amennyit csak akar, s más dolog ezt úgy tenni, hogy maximum negyvennyolc óra áll a rendelkezésre, különben valaki átveszi az irányítást a teste felett.  
- Most… nincs sok időm – mormolta. Undertaker elvigyorodott.  
- Ó, tudom én – bólogatott megértően. – Azt viszont nem, hogy honnan származik a parfüm, de mindegyik hölgyön éreztem.  
- Értem… köszönöm. Megyünk is.  
- Igazán kár, hogy nem marad egy teára – mondta egészen furcsa hangon a halálisten.  
- Talán majd legközelebb – felelte.  
- Nem lesz legközelebb, Gróf – suttogta kísértetiesnek szánt hangszínen, s megvillantak zöldarany szemei a haja mögött. Ciel elmosolyodott.  
- Korábban is mondtál már hasonlót – jegyezte meg. – Akkor május volt, most mindjárt augusztus közepe. Talán ezúttal is tévedsz, bár őszintén remélem, hogy nem.  
Vetett egy oldalpillantást a démonra, aki figyelte a beszélgetést, ám nem szólalt meg. Undertaker megint felkuncogott.  
- Nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék… - kezdte, ám Ciel leintette.  
- Csak egy sima viszlátot. Nem kell túlcicomázni. – Megint elmosolyodott, és intett a férfi felé.  
- Hát akkor, viszlát Phantomhive Gróf – köszönt el.  
- Bocchan… ha szabad egy kérdést: ki ez a furcsa férfi? – érdeklődte Claude, mikor kiléptek a helyiségből.  
- Nahát, meg tudsz szólalni magadtól is? – villantott fel egy gúnyos mosolyt. – Undertaker valójában shinigami. Úgy tűnik, hobbija, hogy megjósolja a halálomat, bár eddig nem teljesült, amit mondott – válaszolt a kérdésre. – És most, irány a kikötő, át kell vizsgálnunk a postára szánt rakományokat, van-e köztük bármi, ami hasonlít arra, amit a postás előadott nekünk.  
Claude rábólintott, s magában megjegyezte, hogy Ciel Phantomhive kitartó, ha a királynő parancsáról van szó. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy kettejük párharcából egy ember nem kerülhet ki győztesen.

~*H.S.P.T.L.T.Y.*~

Ülni és várakozni – ez volt az, amit Ciel mindig is utált. Ülni és várakozni, miközben Sebastiannal beszélget – főleg az utóbbi időben – már nem volt annyira idegőrlő, de akárhányszor kedve támadt megszólalni, mindig inkább csendben maradt, mikor megpillantotta a halvány derengésben fénylő szemüveglencséket. Elment a kedve a léttől is, mert Claude-nak démonhoz méltó kisugárzása volt. Nem lehengerlő, sokkal inkább lehangoló. Utálta.  
Inkább – újra, sokadszor – végiggondolta, mire jutottak. A külföldi csomagokat átvizsgálva egyetlen olyan dobozt találtak, mely külsőre megfelelt a leírtaknak: franciaországi pecsét, csinos, nőies kézírás, és az illat alapján parfümféle lehet a tartalma. Claude szerint az aroma nem mérgez. A címet hamar megtalálták, de a posta csak másnap reggel szállította ki a csomagot, ezért ők végül a londoni Phantomhive-rezidencián töltötték a nap hátralévő részét. Az emlékeinek örülő Soma herceggel, és a Sebastian halálán kesergő Agnival. És szerencsére mind a ketten kaphattak pár furcsa pillantást Claude-tól, ugyanis a komornyik nem tudta elhelyezni őket magában, és ezt meg is jegyezte lefekvésnél. (Talán ezzel próbálkozik belső kapcsolatot teremteni. Nem fog sikerülni.) Ciel aznap éjjel fekete madarakról álmodott, melyek a tollukat hullatták, és vöröslő démonszemekkel néztek rá. Elkerülte az emlékvilág bejáratát.  
Még sötét volt, mikor útra keltek, s talán csak ő vette észre, hogy kísérőjük akadt a hajnali órán, nem is egy. Most itt várakoznak a házzal szemben, ahová a csomagnak érkeznie kell, és hiába gondolja át újra és újra a lehetőségeit, kilátástalannak tűnik a helyzet.  
Mélyet sóhajtott, mire köhögés szakadt fel a tüdejéből, akaratlanul is összerándult.  
- Bocchan? – Claude arany pillantása elidőzött az arcán, de elfordította a tekintetét róla.  
- Semmi bajom, csak hűvös van – mormogta a hosszú szótlanságtól kissé rekedten. Nem volt szüksége rá, hogy még akadékoskodjon is. Nem húzhatják az időt, egy nap lassan le is telt. Alois már nem sokáig lesz nyugton az emlékeit nézve.  
Már ébredezett a város, nőtt a forgalom is, de a rejtekhelyüket szerencsére senki nem fedezte fel. Kezdett lemondani a logikája helyességéről, mikor határozott léptek koppantak az utca kövén, magas sarkú cipőéi. Ciel elmosolyodva egyenesedett fel és merőn figyelte a közeledő alakot.  
- Bocchan őt is ismeri? – érdeklődte udvariasan Claude mögötte.  
- Túl jól… - válaszolt, ahogy összeráncolta a szemöldökét. – Ha ő felbukkant, akkor mi is jó nyomon járunk – vonta le a következtetést.  
- És ha önért jött?  
- Nem hagynád, hogy megöljön, nem igaz? Bár ki tudja, lehet, hogy előbb téged vágna ketté. Azért a látványért talán érdemes lenne meghalni – gondolkodott hangosan. – Hé, Grell! – szólt át az utca túloldalára, mire a halálisten felé pillantott, majd felvillanyozódva sietett feléjük.  
- Nahát, megint itt vagy? Akkor az én szerel…  
- Meghalt – vágott közbe határozottan Ciel, mielőtt végighallgatta volna a férfi ömlengését.  
- Mi? – nyikkant meglepetten a szemüveges. Aztán zöldarany tekintete megvillant. – És nem az én kaszám végzett vele? Ki merészelte előttem megölni?  
- Én – jelentette ki Claude könnyedén.  
- Már megint te? – pislogott rá a halálisten, és elhúzta a száját.  
- Szóval már találkoztatok – vonta le Ciel. – Nagyszerű. Mondd csak, Grell, kiért jöttél?  
- Miért mondanám el egy ilyen kis vakarcsnak? – vonta fel szemöldökét a kaszás, ahogy csípőre vágta a kezeit.  
- Örülni fogsz a fizetségnek ezért az apró információért – biztosította a fiú nyugodtan.  
- Miféle fizetség? – hajolt közelebb hozzá, míg az ifjú gróf úgy helyezkedett, hogy a komornyik véletlenül se láthassa az arcát. Jobb kezét a szemfedőre simította a mozdulattal, mellyel a szája elé húzta a mutatóujját jelezve: maradjon csendben. Azonban Grell értette a célzást, és felcsillanó szemekkel perdült meg a tengelye körül.  
- És most… - Női sikoly vágta el a mondatát, mire a kaszás észbe kapva rohant el a ház ajtaja elé, mely tárva-nyitva volt. – A fenébe! – morogta Ciel, ahogy előhúzva pisztolyát a halálisten után lendült. – Hozd a kocsit, Claude! – szólt hátra a komornyiknak még, aztán kibiztosította a fegyvert, és belépett a házba.  
- Elkéstél, kölyök – jegyezte meg Grell, ahogy becsapta a könyvét, mire az eltűnt a kezében. – A nő halott.  
- Láttad a tettest? – szegezte neki a kérdést.  
- Túl sok kérdésed van – morogta a férfi.  
- Akkor ne mondd el – hagyta rá. – Én is tudom, ki az – közölte, majd beletúrt a zsebébe. – Nesze, fogd – dobta oda neki az apró fekete tárgyat.  
- Ez meg? – emelte a szemei elé a bábut. Egy sakkfigurát. _Egy fekete királyt._  
- A királyhoz huszár is jár – mondta, azzal kifordult a helyiségből, s gondosan átlépett a földre ejtett postai küldeményen. Ezúttal az illatszert használni sem volt idő.  
Pontosan tudta, hová mennek ezután.

- Egyedül van? – kérdezte feszülten.  
- Igen – hangzott a válasz.  
- Indulás – adta ki a parancsot határozottan.  
Kopogtatás nélkül léptek a házba, ám az ajtó nyikordulására odabent megrezzent valaki.  
- Ki az? – szólt idegesen a hang, majd a tulajdonosa is előkerült. A tagbaszakadt postás zavartan igazgatta a szemüvegét. – Nem hallottam volna a csengőt? – kérdezte kedvesnek induló mosollyal.  
És Cielnek bevillant, honnan olyan ismerős számára ez a viselkedés. És azt is pontosan tudta, hogy Sebastian már előző nap rájött volna, sőt, őt is rávezeti a megoldásra.  
- Úgy tűnik – hagyta rá.  
- Miben lehetek szolgálatára? – érdeklődte készségesen Pontsam, ahogy mutatta az utat a nappaliba, azonban a fiú meg sem mozdult.  
- A ma reggeli gyilkosság miatt vagyunk itt – jelentette ki hűvösen.  
- A ma… reggeli… gyilkosság…? – ismételte lassan tagolva a szavakat. Az ifjú Gróf összehúzta a szemét, metszőn pillantott a férfira.  
- Ne tegyen úgy, mintha nem tudna róla – mordult fel. – Maga volt az – jelentette ki. – Maga volt a gyilkos.  
- Mi a bizonyítéka erre, Gróf úr? – érdeklődte tenyérbe mászó hangon.  
- Maga volt, aki utoljára találkozott az áldozatokkal. Magával beszéltek utoljára. A Scotland Yard embereit talán megtévesztheti a viselkedésével, engem viszont nem. Elvégre miféle postás kelne hajnalban, mikor egész nap ráérne csomagot kézbesíteni? Ismerem a fajtáját… - Ciel gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Semmi szüksége arra a szemüvegre, nem igaz? – A kérdés megállt a levegőben egy percre.  
- Így igaz – hagyta rá a postás, s ezúttal elhagyta hangjából az ideges mellékzöngét. Egyik kezével felnyúlt a tárgyért, a másik a háta mögé mozdult, ám Ciel gyorsabb volt nála.  
- Ne mozduljon! – szólt rá parancsolón, mire a férfi megdermedt. Szemei kissé kitágultak, ahogy szembenézett a fegyver csövével. – Bérgyilkos, igazam van? – vonta kérdőre.  
- Milyen éles látás, ahhoz képest, hogy csak fél szemmel néz… - jegyezte meg, hangjából csepegett a szarkazmus.  
- Mivel beismerte… A Királynő nevében le van tartóztatva – jelentette ki határozottan. – Claude, hívd ide a Scotland Yard embereit, nekem nincs időm tovább foglalkozni vele.  
- Máris – bólintott a komornyik, majd nyugodt léptekkel elindult a férfi felé, hogy mellette elmenve a konyhába jusson, ahol a telefon volt. Pontsam azonban mozdult, ám a démon egy pillanat alatt a torkának szegezte egyik arany kését.  
- Nem mintha mondtam volna, de ha már ott vagy, szedd el tőle a fegyvereket – utasította Ciel, miközben leeresztette a sajátját.  
Claude eleget tett a parancsnak, aztán eltűnt a belső helyiségben. Ciel szemmel tartotta a férfit, aki gúnyos mosollyal figyelte.  
- Nem is kérdez? – érdeklődte kissé csalódottan, bár ez csak megjátszás volt.  
- Majd a Yard kérdez – felelte nyugodtan. Érezte, hogy Alois figyeli, de nem tulajdonított neki különösebb jelentőséget. Nem eshet ki miatta a szerepéből, elvégre egy bérgyilkossal áll szemben. Nem lankadhat a figyelme.  
- Nem lesz rá idejük – jelentette ki túl nyugodtan, és keze villámgyorsan mozdult.  
Lövés dördült, s Claude hiába élezte érzékeit, nem tudott elég gyorsan mozdulni. Az volt a benyomása, hogy Ciel szándékosan távolítja el a közeléből, mikor valami veszélyesre készül. Gondolkodott a halálistennel folytatott beszélgetésén, de nem gondolt rá, hogy a fiú valójában meg akarna halni. Mégis, a tettei ezt igazolták.  
Az ifjú gróf szeme hideg volt, akár a jég, ahogy pillantását a bérgyilkoséba fúrta. Pisztolyának csöve még füstölt, s lassan leeresztette a karját.  
- Még egy mozdulat, és meghal – figyelmeztette hasonlóan hűvös hangon. A postás a kezét szorongatta, a mellette lévő rejtekből előhúzott fegyvert csak megfogni volt ideje – Ciel pisztolyának golyója azonnal a kézfejébe fúródott. – Nézz körül a házban, hátha találsz valamit a megbízójától – nézett fel a komornyikra. – Igyekezz!  
- Máris – bólintott rá.

Már London külvárosában jártak, s ő végiggondolta a lehetőségeit. Ha minden jól ment, már csak Claude maradt, aki problémát jelent, no meg persze Alois, aki nem akar távozni.  
Egy pillanatra elkalandozott, a délelőtti eseményekre gondolt. Claude megtalálta a bérgyilkos megbízóját, a nevet átadta Lord Randallnak, azzal, hogy neki nincs ideje bűnszövetkezetek közt szétcsapni, tegye meg ő. A Scotland Yard vezetője igencsak meg volt lepve, hogy nem orozta el előle a dicsőséget.  
Észrevette, hogy az árnyékul szegődött kísérői – Soma és Agni – a belváros forgatagát elhagyva egy darabon még követték őket, aztán valahol lemaradtak. Nem volt baj, nem akarta őket bajba sodorni, abból neki is bőven elég volt.  
Nem nézhette meg azt sem, mi van Sebastiannal, mert félő volt, hogy a szőke fiú azonnal észrevenné. Nem, meg kell bíznia benne, hogy minden rendben lezajlott, és már csak ezzel a kettővel kell valamit kezdeniük. A megegyezésük értelmében másnap délelőttig még Alois sem szólhat bele, mit tesz. Talán éppen itt az ideje, hogy megmutassa Claude-nak, milyen a Phantomhive vendégszeretet azok számára, akik engedély nélkül léptek át a birtok kapuin.  
Előtte azonban…  
- Tedd fel most azt a kérdést – szólította meg a fiút, aki a dolgozószobájában, az asztaláról lógatta le a lábait.  
- Máris visszaengedsz? – csillantak fel a világoskék szemek.  
- Szó sincs róla – válaszolta. – Csak túl akarok lenni rajta.  
- Hát jó – hagyta rá Alois, és elmosolyodva megkérdezte: - Sebastian tényleg meghalt?


End file.
